Demi Waktu
by Enji86
Summary: Darkfic. Songfic. "Kau suka padaku dan aku suka padamu, bukankah itu sudah cukup?" tanya Shinichi. Dan permainan pun dimulai. Don't like sf? Don't read! Warning inside!


**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama dan Demi Waktu milik Ungu.

**Warning :** Cerita yang tidak pantas dan tidak berguna. Tidak bermoral. Tokohnya OOC. Rating diragukan.

* * *

**Demi Waktu**

By Enji86

_Aku yang tak pernah bisa lupakan dirinya_

_Yang kini hadir diantara kita_

_Namun ku juga takkan bisa menepis bayangmu_

_Yang slama ini temani hidupku_

Sejak dia dan Shiho kembali ke tubuh mereka yang semula, pikiran Shinichi selalu dipenuhi oleh Shiho. Entah kenapa dia selalu mengkhawatirkan Shiho padahal organisasi hitam sudah musnah. Mungkin ini karena sekarang mereka jarang bertemu, tidak seperti ketika mereka jadi Conan dan Ai. Shinichi kembali ke kehidupan normalnya yaitu seorang anak SMA sementara Shiho memutuskan untuk kuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Apalagi Shinichi sekarang sudah punya pacar yaitu Ran Mouri, teman masa kecilnya dan gadis yang dicintainya sehingga dia juga tidak punya banyak waktu sendirian. Ran selalu mengikutinya kemanapun karena khawatir Shinichi akan menghilang lagi.

Akhirnya Shinichi mendapatkan ide agar dia bisa sering bertemu Shiho yaitu setiap pagi dan malam dia akan makan di rumah profesor Agasa. Dia tidak peduli walaupun Shiho selalu memandangnya dan menyindirnya dengan sinis saat dia datang. Yang dia inginkan adalah bertemu Shiho dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Shinichi merasa sangat kagum dengan masakan Shiho karena rasanya luar biasa enak padahal makanan itu semuanya terbuat dari sayuran. Shiho memang membuat semua masakannya dari sayuran dan bahan-bahan nabati untuk diet profesor Agasa.

Namun Shinichi bisa merasakan bahwa Shiho menghindarinya. Dia yakin dugaannya benar sehingga suatu hari dia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tentu saja Shiho menyangkalnya tapi Shinichi tidak percaya. Setiap hari dia selalu meminta penjelasan kenapa Shiho menghindarinya tapi Shiho juga terus menyangkalnya sampai pada akhirnya Shiho mengajaknya keluar jika dia sedang tidak sibuk. Tampaknya Shiho sudah bosan menyangkal sehingga dia ingin menjelaskan pada Shinichi kenapa dia menghindarinya.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Seandainya bila ku bisa memilih_

"Cuacanya cerah ya?" ucap Shiho ketika mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap ke danau buatan di tengah taman.

"Hmm." sahut Shinichi.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab Shiho.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau menghindariku. Bukankah kau mengajakku ke sini untuk menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau menghindariku?" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho hanya menghela nafas tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu? Aku tidak suka jika kita jadi seperti ini. Bukankah kita berteman?" ucap Shinichi frustasi.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesal jika kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Shiho.

"Menyesal? Kenapa aku akan menyesal?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Karena kalau kau tahu, hubungan kita tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu." ucap Shiho.

Perkataan Shiho malah membuat Shinichi semakin penasaran.

"Kau tahu, bahkan hubungan kita sekarang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, jadi apa bedanya kalau aku tahu alasannya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Alasannya adalah karena kau membuatku takut." ucap Shiho.

"Aku membuatmu takut? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku takut kehilangan lagi. Aku sudah kehilangan semua keluargaku dan aku belum siap kehilangan lagi." ucap Shiho.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti." ucap Shinichi bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kudo-kun, bukan hanya sebagai teman, tapi aku juga menyukaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki." ucap Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Shinichi kaget sambil menatap Shiho dengan mata terbelalak.

"Karena itu, kalau kau memang temanku, menjauhlah dariku agar perasaanku tidak semakin dalam. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kalau aku sudah menemukan orang lain, kita bisa berteman lagi. Kau mau kan?" ucap Shiho.

_Kalau saja waktu itu ku tak jumpa dirinya_

_Mungkin semua tak kan seperti ini_

_Dirimu dan dirinya kini ada di hatiku_

_Membawa aku dalam kehancuran_

Malam-malam berikutnya Shinichi tidak bisa tidur. Kata-kata Shiho selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah profesor Agasa. Dia memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan Shiho walaupun hatinya sepertinya tidak mau menaati keputusannya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang padahal ketika dia jadi Conan, dia sangat ingin kembali menjadi Shinichi. Sekarang dia berharap bisa jadi Conan lagi jadi dia tetap bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Ai dan tetap bisa mencintai Ran.

Shinichi sangat merindukan Shiho. Masakannya, wajahnya, suaranya, sindiran-sindiran sinisnya, bahkan tatapan membunuhnya. Wajahnya semakin hari semakin lesu dan hatinya semakin sakit. Ran bahkan selalu memandangnya dengan khawatir dan selalu bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, bahkan suatu hari Ran mengajaknya pergi ke dokter dan itu hanya semakin mengingatkannya pada Shiho karena setelah lulus kuliah dia akan jadi dokter.

Shinichi sudah tidak tahan lagi ketika dia sudah tidak bertemu Shiho selama sepuluh hari sehingga dia memutuskan berbuat nekat. Dia akan segera menjadi orang brengsek seperti yang Ran selalu katakan tapi dia tidak peduli. Sepulang sekolah, dia bilang kepada Ran bahwa dia ada kasus dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Ran tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara karena Ran pasti ingin ikut. Shiho kelihatan terkejut ketika melihat Shinichi di depan gerbang kampusnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Shinichi langsung menarik tangan Shiho agar dia mengikutinya.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus." ucap Shinichi sesampainya di suatu taman.

"Kudo-kun, kita harus seperti ini." ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus menemuimu walaupun kau suka atau tidak." ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau sangat egois?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku memang egois dan aku tidak peduli." jawab Shinichi.

Shiho hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kemudian berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkannya. Namun baru satu langkah, Shiho merasakan Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Shiho tapi Shinichi tidak bergeming.

"Kau suka padaku dan aku suka padamu, bukankah itu sudah cukup?" tanya Shinichi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mouri-san?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Apa kau mau aku meninggalkannya?" Shinichi juga balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan dia juga sudah menunggumu kembali dengan setia. Aku tidak akan merebutmu darinya." ucap Shiho sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku." ucap Shiho.

"Aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu." ucap Shinichi kemudian membalik badan Shiho tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau laki-laki brengsek." ucap Shiho setelah Shinichi mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." ucap Shinichi santai namun kata-katanya berhasil membuat Shiho kehilangan kata-kata sehingga dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sayang. Aku harap kau masak yang enak untuk makan malam." ucap Shinichi kemudian dia mencium pipi Shiho sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah pergi.

Hati kecil Shinichi menjerit, mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada Ran dan Shiho tapi sisi gelapnya ternyata lebih kuat. Pertempuran dengan organisasi hitam membuatnya melihat sisi-sisi tergelap manusia sehingga memicu sisi gelapnya sendiri untuk muncul. Sekeras apapun manusia berusaha, manusia tidak bisa menjadi malaikat tapi dengan sedikit usaha manusia bisa dengan mudah menjadi setan. Jika Ran adalah simbol kesempurnaan hidupnya sebelum bertemu organisasi hitam, maka Shiho adalah simbol kehidupannya sekarang, terlihat sempurna di permukaan namun menyimpan banyak luka dan noda hitam di dalam. Dia bahkan tidak tahu berapa banyak anggota organisasi hitam yang dibunuhnya malam itu.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Seandainya bila ku bisa memilih_

Semua kembali seperti biasa. Shinichi selalu datang ke rumah profesor Agasa untuk sarapan dan makan malam. Shiho tetap memandangnya dan menyindirnya dengan sinis. Namun setelah makan malam, Shinichi tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya seperti biasa. Dia membawa semua PR-nya ke rumah profesor Agasa agar bisa mengerjakannya dengan Shiho yang juga harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kalau tidak ada PR atau tugas, mereka berdua akan menonton DVD yang disewa Shinichi atau menonton pertandingan sepakbola. Jika profesor Agasa tidak ada, Shinichi akan menarik Shiho mendekat, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho dan menyandarkan kepala Shiho di bahunya sambil menonton. Kadang-kadang Shiho menonton sambil berbaring di sofa dengan kepalanya di pangkuan Shinichi atau sebaliknya.

Namun tentu saja permainan ini tidak berjalan semudah itu. Ran mulai mencurigai Shinichi. Dia merasa ada yang berubah dalam hubungannya dengan Shinichi. Sepertinya separuh atau mungkin dua pertiga hati Shinichi sudah melayang entah kemana, yang jelas bukan kepadanya. Tapi dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya perasaannya. Lalu profesor Agasa juga mulai curiga. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang laki-laki dan dia bisa menyadari ada yang lain di mata Shinichi ketika dia memandang Shiho.

"Aku rasa profesor mulai curiga." ucap Shiho ketika mereka sedang duduk-duduk di tepi pantai yang tidak begitu ramai, tempat kencan rahasia mereka.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya. Dia selalu memandangku dengan curiga jika aku sedang menatapmu." ucap Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menatapku." ucap Shiho.

"Kau bodoh ya? Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menatapmu?" ucap Shinichi sambil menarik Shiho ke pelukannya kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Hoo, jadi Meitantei dari timur bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dariku. Kurasa aku benar-benar irresistible, huh?" goda Shiho.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil tapi tidak menanggapi kata-kata Shiho. Sebenarnya dia ingin bilang bahwa Ran juga kelihatannya mulai curiga tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memegang pipi Shiho agar Shiho menatap matanya kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Malang bagi keduanya, ternyata Ran dan Sonoko mengikuti mereka dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Melihat Ran yang berlinang air mata karena dirinya membuat hati Shinichi terluka. Dia belum siap kehilangan Ran karena itu setiap hari dia berusaha keras agar Ran memaafkannya. Bahkan Shiho juga menyemangatinya dan mendukungnya sehingga dia tidak pernah putus asa untuk mendapatkan maaf Ran. Setelah sebulan berusaha akhirnya Ran mulai melunak terhadapnya. Ran juga tidak ingin kehilangan Shinichi setelah penantian panjangnya selama ini.

Ran akhirnya memaafkan Shinichi dan memberinya satu kesempatan lagi saat Shinichi dan Shiho berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Semuanya kembali normal walaupun hubungannya dengan Ran tidak bisa sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Namun dia tidak peduli karena dia mencintai Ran dan tidak mau kehilangannya.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Maafkan aku_

_Maafkan aku_

Selama seminggu pertama, Shinichi berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia baik-baik saja walaupun dia tidak bertemu Shiho lagi. Tapi memasuki minggu kedua, hatinya mulai bergejolak lagi. Dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Shiho dari kepalanya. Dia mencoba memikirkan Ran tapi yang muncul selalu bayangan Shiho. Dia merindukan kehangatan tubuhnya, sentuhannya, senyumannya, tatapan matanya dan ciumannya.

Shinichi memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai dimana dia biasa melakukan kencan rahasianya dengan Shiho. Memandangi laut selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Saat itu Ran sedang mengikuti kompetisi karate di luar kota. Hari sudah sore ketika dia sampai di pantai itu. Saat sedang asyik berjalan menyusuri pinggir pantai, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat Shiho berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Shinichi terpaku di tempat dia berdiri, tidak bergerak, matanya terus menatap Shiho. Tak lama kemudian, Shiho sepertinya menyadari tatapan matanya sehingga dia menoleh dan menatap Shinichi.

Shinichi melihat mata Shiho merah dan sedikit bengkak. Terdapat sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. Saat itu juga, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Shiho menangis karena itu berarti kesedihan di hati Shiho sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Shiho hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi tapi Shinichi menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Shiho berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi Shinichi terus mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Shiho datar setelah dia menyerah dalam usahanya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hanya ingin saja." jawab Shiho. "Apa sekarang menangis dilarang?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa kalau aku mengenalmu dengan baik? Kau tidak akan menangis tanpa sebab." ucap Shinichi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang penyebab aku menangis? Aku menangis karena aku ingin menangis." ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, lalu apa penyebabnya sehingga kau ingin menangis?" tanya Shinichi pantang menyerah.

"Kau kan detektif, jadi kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri karena aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu. Sekarang bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita dan melaporkannya pada Mouri-san." ucap Shiho sinis.

Shinichi pun melepaskan tangan Shiho dan Shiho bergegas pergi dari situ namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang seperti di hari mereka memulai permainan mereka.

"Apa ini semua karena aku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Lepaskan aku." ucap Shiho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi.

Shinichi membalik badan Shiho agar Shiho menatap matanya. Tangannya masih melingkar dengan kuat di pinggang Shiho.

"Jawab aku. Apa semua ini karena aku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Apakah ada gunanya kalau aku menjawab?" Shiho balik bertanya.

Shinichi terdiam karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak ada kan? Kalau begitu lepaskan aku." ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." ucap Shinichi tegas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mouri-san?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." jawab Shinichi.

Shiho merasa seperti sedang mengulang pembicaraan mereka di hari mereka memulai permainan rahasia mereka.

"Apa kau ingin memulai permainan ini lagi?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku rasa begitu." jawab Shinichi.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan setuju?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau harus setuju." jawab Shinichi.

"Kenapa aku harus setuju?" tanya Shiho.

"Karena kali ini, aku tidak keberatan kalau Ran meninggalkan aku." jawab Shinichi kemudian dia mencium bibir Shiho dengan penuh nafsu, merasakan kembali sensasi yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki brengsek." ucap Shiho setelah Shinichi mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini jadi jangan banyak protes." ucap Shinichi sambil menyeringai lebar.

Dan permainan ini pun dimulai kembali.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Setelah perselingkuhan yang white sekarang waktunya perselingkuhan yang black.**  
**

Salah satu cerita yang kutulis di akhir pekan setelah seminggu tidak menulis cerita apapun karena bergelut dengan tugas.

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya begitu jelek karena sisi gelapku sedang muncul saat menulis cerita ini.


End file.
